


Events

by maria520



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria520/pseuds/maria520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A twist on a Vegeta/Bulma story, starts based on the events after Namek with small changes here and there. There is romance, friendship, lemon scenes, and some action too</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I've enjoy myself writing the story, my first, I hope you enjoy it too. I'm open for suggestions or comments as I know I have much to learn and improve. In advance I apologize for the lack of action/fighting scenes I tried writing a few but I just can't, I'll keep trying. I do love the lemony parts
> 
> \- I owe nothing -

Things had finally settled into a routine of sorts after all the commotion of the last few months. Sometime after returning from Namek, Porunga had granted all the requested wishes thus getting everyone back and sending the friendly Nameks to their new home planet.

Not long after the dust that settled from those events we got a visitor, some kid which didn't tell us his name and appear to know a whole lot about us, but insisted on talking exclusively with Goku. I chose to believe the kid's arguments were rock solid because even sometimes dense Goku, he was far from gullible so if her friend trusted the kid so did everyone else, even when the reason for this unwavering trust was not shared; what Goku did share was the message from the kid, it was a warning of impending danger coming in the form of androids an enemy stronger than any other the Z fighters faced before and it will come to be in two years time; according to Goku, the kid couldn't stay and help for he had to go back home and must have been really far away because he claimed he could not come back either. After some confusion and mild panic, the fighters decided to train hard to be ready; when Goku asked Vegeta to stay and help he just gave a noncommittal 'Hmph" in response, Goku could only smile and hope for the best.

Like that, most of my house guests left but the prince which didn't need to be told twice use the GR machine for his training. So with that we all parted ways and we went home, WE meaning Vegeta and I back to CC and settled into our very own type or normal which included little sleeping, eating, and training for him; and sleeping, eating, and working in the lab for me; with the occasional interaction when he requested repairs and supplies which included shouting, snarky remarks, and creative insults.

I had been staying busy with work filling the space breaking up with Yamcha left, not so much because of a broken heart for the end of our relationship was a long time coming, but because of the changes that come from taking a person out of your life that has been there for 10 years for better or worse. This situation left me with plenty of time for tending the ever demanding, borderline obsessed, perpetually scowl wearing Saiyan warrior demands to repair and improvement this training equipment, we hardly ever exchanged words that were not related to that.

All of the business-like interaction was before the EVENT, before it happened I saw him just as a warrior nothing more nothing less, but the EVENT distinctively divided my life in two, before and after noticing Vegeta was a man, an incredibly sexy and alluring male. I remember how the realization hit me like a ton of bricks, the first thing I felt was the warmth radiating from his body that made me feel as if I was wrapped in a cozy blanket in the middle of the winter and then his scent hit me, fresh and salty from sweat, so manly it literally made my mouth water. The EVENT happen on a day not unlike any other when I was fixing a hole in the outside roof of the GR perched up in a ladder while Vegeta was training outside when I lost my footing; it took me longer to realize I had fallen than to find myself in his arms as he caught me. I must have paled significantly because he watched my face intently, he put me down in the ground firmly almost gently and gave me a once over with medical detachment, apparently satisfied he released me, ordered me to continue my job and stop lollygagging, turned his back and left. I was intact but I was never the same.

That's how I found myself in my current position. It is sunny and cool outside, the wind swaying the trees whilst blowing a refreshing breeze, not a cloud in the blue sky, picture perfect day alike many we've been having lately, and there I was busy with my new favorite pastime, watching Vegeta. I normally tried to be inconspicuous watching from a window or far away enough so he won't notice, but today was different, today he silently called to me as opposite ends of a magnet. He is practicing his kata in the lawn so I can see him fully, his shirt is off and wearing the pants of his uniform which look like a second skin; beads of sweat rolling down his chest as he goes through the moves, elegant, strong, fluid, like a panther but much more dangerous and so much more beautiful. His tanned skin glows under the sun and his defined muscles tense and relax and he moves like a well oiled machine. Oh my, talking about slick, this otherworldly view is making me hot and wet between my legs I can feel how soaked my panties are getting and I can't believe it, before I was never one to crave sex this way, yes I enjoyed it when I had it but if I didn't have any it was ok; but right now this man calls to my most basic instincts if just watching him makes me dripping wet, thinking what is gonna happen when we touch sends waves of heat from head to toe.

If I wasn't out in the open I would put my hand between my legs and massage what I know is a swollen clit by now, in lieu of the contact I push my thighs together hard and jiggle a little seeking at least a small relieve. A low growl takes me out of my reverie and I see him looking at me, his eyes are narrowed and intense, his chin in lifted higher than usual a few seconds pass and he is still looking, an almost confused look in his hard face. I start flushing intensely as his knowing eyes make me feel he is in my head, like he knows all the dirty delicious thoughts that lately cloud my brain; I realize I have to do something because he won't stop staring, finally my brain regains some control and my mouth can function again barely " Oh...hi Vegeta… I wanted to ask you if you are thirsty, maybe hungry?" yes! good job Bulma food will take his mind of things. He has not moved an inch and It doesn't look like he is going to answer, I wanna run away. He clears his throat after a few seconds

"No"

Was the only answer he gave before turning to leave.

Vegeta turned around hands in tight fists, throat dry. What had just happened? A moment ago he was focused on this movements, for him this was almost meditation, but them out of nowhere the scent of female arousal in the air made him stop mid step, at first he thought it was a memory but it was too sweet of a scent to be something he had before; yes he had shared his bed with different women but turned on enough to leave arousal heavy in the air was not part of the act for most of them were whores he paid to fuck and leave as soon as he finished. After that suspicion was eliminated he saw her, Bulma his brain chided, she was looking at him with hooded eyes and a slight flush in her cheeks but seemed to be distracted by something for only when he made a sound she appeared to notice his attention. Why would she be aroused by him? He had pointedly noticed how her fear of him had receded little by little over the months he had lived at her house, but from that to desire was a huge leap. He wasn't blind, he noticed the woman before, she was pleasant to look at, but never gave too much mind to the fact just because it was pointless, she feared him, she had seen him kill, so any type of contact other that borderline civil acquaintance was out of the question until now, when a new world of possibilities could opened up, hopefully her legs included.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I owe nothing -

She was looking out the window when someone firmly grabbed her hips from behind, she couldn't see who it was but the moment she sensed that familiar scent she knew right away, "I've been waiting for you my prince" she said in a low breathy voice.

"Yes woman, you'll wait for me" vegeta said low almost like a purr.

His hands traveled expertly from her hips to her waist to her shoulders, it was a caress but deliberated and intense borderline rough and she loved it. He moved her hair to one side of her neck clearing the way as he leaned to touch his lips to her neck, his full lips on her felt like heaven. He continued trailing wet kisses on her neck, from her jaw to her shoulder making her tremble in pleasure as she moaned "hmmm mmm vegeta" like a whisper. He then proceeded to sneak one hand to her flat belly and quickly traveler up to her breasts which he massaged with fervor. His pulse was picking up as did his breathing as he moaned at the softness of her mounds that perfectly fit his hands. With a small voice she begged "more" and he complied moving his hand to the waistband of her shorts lifting it to find his way into her wet core and then she woke up. She wanted to cry, to yell, to curse the gods for robbing her of the pleasure in her dream and she would have but a noise outside interrupted her rant, since she was too upset to go back to sleep she stepped out to investigate.

It was the middle of the night and everything was dark, the only occupied rooms on that floor was hers and vegeta and as she walked down the hallway she realized that the noise was coming from his room. At first she heard something akin to a muted moan and she suddenly got angry thinking he had another woman with him in bed, so she got closer to the door to listen with her ear pressed to the door but when she leaned in the door gave way as it was not fully closed, she almost fell down but regained her balance and for a split second feared she had disturbed the prince but was then she noticed that he was deeply asleep and having a nightmare. Hesitantly she got closer, his beautiful face was covered in sweat and a pained frown marred his chiseled features. He was trashing softly and muttering slurred words but she could catch bits like "no" "stop" "it hurts", those few words and the look on his face made her heart hurt for him; the unshakable warrior she knew would never say such words, so she conjectured he must be having a nightmare about something that happened to him many years ago, she wanted to lean in and hug him tight, tell him he was ok that he was safe, to kiss his forehead and ease those pain filled lines that creased his face, but she new better, he was proud like no other and would be angry first at her intrusion and then at her pity for the Saiyan prince would take no pity from anyone. With that moment imprinted in her brain and heart she gave him one more look hovered her hand over his own fisted one and walked away with new resolve.

After the time he caught her looking she had avoided any direct interaction with Vegeta, and when it had been unavoidable she had tried to fill the heavy silence with nonsense blabber and even then his intense gaze made her feel naked as if all her thoughts were bare to him, as if he could see right thru her; after she knew of his nightmares she was decided to get close to him even if she could not have what she deeply desired she could at least be friends with him. She was smart she had this figured out, she packed a saiyan sized picnic, wine, beers and a blanket; she had been watching carefully and noticed that he was more comfortable outdoors close to nature so she was going to use every tool in the shed, she also timed it perfectly to catch Vegeta after he had showered after training but before dinner. As he came downstairs towards the kitchen she approached him nonchalantly. "Hi Vegeta, we are having dinner at the indoor garden tonight, come this way" she said as she hooked her hand at his elbow.

To say he was caught off guard was putting it mildly, he had noticed how the female was trying hard to avoid him as of late, for that her proposition added to the fact that she was pulling him by the arm was most unexpected but he let her lead the way. Once they arrived at the garden he felt some of the tension leave his body, this was his favorite place in the whole compound, they walked until they reached the place that she had arranged for dinner, there was a blanket in the grass with a few comfortable pillows thrown around, there was a cooler with ice and beverages in it and a big basket in the middle of it all. For a few seconds he didn't moved as he looked around when she said "is just you and I tonight, my parents are out of town. Please, sit down. I'm not passionate about cooking like my mom but I tried my best, I also got things that I believe you like best so I really hope is good for you". This was odd to him, her family was civil enough to feed him and having him in their house but never had he felt at the center of anyone's attentions at least not in a positive way, he flinched when he got a flashback of the special treatment he got from Frieza so many times. He tried to relax pushing the memories back where they belonged and sat down, it was then when he took the time to look at her, her long blue hair was arranged in soft waves that fell down her back with a few strands that framed her face, her blue eyes sparkled with what looked like their own light, and her naturally red lips where shiny and luscious. She was wearing a sleeveless dress that went to just above her knees but still left enough of her pale skin uncovered for him to roam with his carefully controlled eyes that didn't show the hunger that grew every second of looking at her, he closed them hard for a few seconds reining in his self control and open them up again to find her looking at him and she smiled, a beautiful dazzling smile that almost took his breath away, no one even smile at him.

She arranged his plate and poured him a big glass of wine to go with it and did the same for herself "There is more where that came from, I know your appetite so I came prepared. You can serve yourself or I'll be happy to do it for you just ask" another smile. Was she plotting something? He smelled the food suspiciously and she gave him an angry look and spat "If I was trying to poison you I would poison your water supply, I wouldn't bother cooking for you stupid!", oddly enough that made him relax, that was more her personality to be a little abrasive and she was also eating from the same food so he decided to dig in, he just nodded. The food was good and indeed she had cooked some of his favorite dishes I would have never occur to him that she would pay attention to such things, but it was already obvious that there was more to her than he knew.

She was getting a little discouraged, so far she had not gotten one word out of him and she had already yelled once, 'how is he so skilled at pissing me off? Damn it!' she thought. 'Be patient', she told herself. They ate in comfortable silence and she made sure to refill his plate and wine glass every time a little went missing, getting words out of Vegeta was like pulling teeth so she knew that alcohol made average people more sociably, carefree, easygoing, and uninhibited with Vegeta she will take at least getting a conversation out of him. When he finally finished eating she didn't missed a beat and decided to start talking before he walked away like he used to after every meal. She leaned back on her elbows and looked up the tree tops. "I grew up in this house, my parents lived here since before I was born" sounded almost as if she was talking to herself but continued. "It was a happy childhood only because I enjoyed science and mechanics from an early age, otherwise it would have not been so pleasant, you see how my parents are very single minded. How about you Vegeta?, you never mentioned anything about your childhood before" she finished looking at him.

The turn of her head to look at him was what brought him out of the trance he was while looking at her neck. After she leaned back before she started talking he was looking at her, he started at her feet she was barefoot, they were small and delicate crossed at the ankles; he traveled up to her calves which looked pale and supple, he wanted to dig his fingers in them so confirm his assumption; he continued the northbound travel up her body when at her knees the dress covered her thighs and he was briefly disappointed; next came her narrow waist which the dress hugged tightly and up from there the curve of her ample breasts; what really caught his attention was the crook of her neck, her slender elegant neck, so vulnerable, so refined, laid out there for him like an open invitation that called to various parts of his anatomy. His mind halted to a stop as the alluring neck turned in his direction, his eyes quickly traveled the short distance to her face to encounter her clear blue eyes and he realized she was expecting an answer, although his full attention was not on her words, he racked his brain and replayed the question that his ears had caught just a moment flowed out before he could stop himself, for some reason he felt more candid than usual. "I didn't had a childhood" he said matter-of-factly "I was given to Frieza at an early age and under his rule there was no time for child play, only work and punishment".

His voice was coarse with emotions that wouldn't reach his face but she noticed and for a moment she regretted the question as she felt guilty for bringing back painful memories, but his reaction confirmed her notion about the origin of his dreadful nightmares. She wanted to make take him away from that place in his head before she lost the small triumph of getting anything out of him, she knew showing him pity or concern would only anger him so she decided against it, "I see. I'm glad is over and now you are here with me, is a much better scenery" her voice sweet voice with a touch of humor, she handed him and open cold beer bottle.

He took it smirked and grunted "Hmpf" and downed almost half in just one gulp.

He felt odd, somewhat uncomfortable at her prodding but pleased at her reaction to his admission. He was always beyond hesitant to share any parts of his life with others, he didn't want to make himself vulnerable to attacks and much less having someone feeling sympathy for the shitty experiences he had dealt with in the past and haunted his dreams almost every night. The bad dreams ranged from the torture he received at the hands of Frieza trying to brake him, to the beatings he received form the stronger members of the army, to the thousands of people he killed when purging planets; no, he did not regret the killings because it was them or him for Frieza would have killed him if the disobeyed an order but also because he had a higher purpose, he needed to stay alive and get strong to kill the tyrant; however, that didn't mean that the suffering he cause to so many people was not engraved in his memory with what felt like a hot iron primed in the fires of hell. Admittedly, with time the task got easier as his heart grew cold and he used the purges to release all the pent up anger that constantly bubbled inside him and threatened to burst him open if he didn't let it out; said anger had gradually diminished after the dead of the monster but he scars in his psyche remain. That last thought brought him back to the present, the drops of condensation from the bottle cooled his skin and he decided to relax as this woman posed no threat to him and he was satisfied with her reaction and so he decided to stay where he was as he rarely enjoyed the presence of others, and he was enjoying himself very much right now; the luscious garden, the pleasant meal, the attractive woman in his company, and the tasty drink in his hand.

She stopped his musings when she righted herself, tucked her feet under her and leaned towards him; she was moving with a deliberate pace as to not spook him and started stretching her pale arm in his direction, being so out of his self imposed comfort zone plus the dullness on his senses caused by the spirits he found himself mesmerized with her movements and when she spoke she reeled him in much more "Can I touch you?" bulma asked. A simple short question that paralyzed him, no one usually touched him outside of combat. She noticed his startled look and hoped not to lose him when she was so close, her original plan was to chat with him only but he was so relaxed and even if only a few words were exchanged they were full of meaning, he was opening up to her and she was thrilled. Making up her mind she said "You always look so hard, literally and figuratively, but that afternoon when you caught me you felt so good under my touch that I have not been able to get you out of my mind since" she blushed lightly.

"You are being awfully forward woman" he said in his usual tone, it was masculine and grave just like him, eyes fixed on her but he didn't move and inch in any direction.

She should have been offended by his response but she wasn't, regardless she answered a little snappy "the name is bulma!, and yes I am being forward because every time you put those wonderfully intense eyes of yours in me I feel that you can see right thru, I feel I cannot lie or hide anything from you hence I've been avoiding you lately; but that was just a strategic retreat as I am never one to shy away from a challenge" she spit out proudly.

He was surprised at her statement, first the blunt admission of her attraction for him and added to the cleverness in her actions that was so her; he felt a shiver run from the base of his back to his throat, he was beside himself he didn't know what to do.

He hadn't produced any sounds so she snapped "can I touch you yes or no? Or are you gonna sit there and think all night!" He widened his eyes and produced a short nod, she was quick to accept it as she inched closer.

Her hand trembled slightly in anticipation, there was so much of him and she wanted to caress all of it but she knew better, she had to make a good choice or she would ruin her chances; she looked at his face his beautiful face, but that move was too delicate he wouldn't approve; she looked at his strong hands, oh she had dreamed about just his hands, but holding someone's hand was an intimate gesture; she finally settled in the plains of his meticulously sculpted chest as his pecs peeked out of the v shaped collar of the black t shirt he was wearing, as she looked at her target she softly placed her hand in his relaxed bicep, the innocent contact sent soft electric ripples through her appendage all the way to her toes, with wide eyed shock she looked at him and notice he felt something too. It was better than she imagined, his skin was soft and warm and made a complex contrast with his hard muscles underneath. She moved her hand up to his shoulder and then to his neck and from there trailed down the way the collar of his shirt was drawing for her; she could feel his pulse under her touch a little faster than resting pace not as fast as hers but still. As she sorted through a plethora of feelings and desires, she knew she wanted more and her other hand joined in, in synchrony they both traveled up his neck and framed his face with her palms and at the same time she leaned in closer to his face, his lips, his hot breath.

He parted his lips and she thought it was a sensual invitation but instead his confident voice came out strong, stopping her movement as if frozen in time as he said. "Do you know what you are doing Bulma?" he used her name is if to make a point. "You are going down a dangerous road" he said less harsh and more licentious and a small moan escaped her throat.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Dragon Ball and It's characters are not mine -

Her moan caused him to close his eyes, to this point he had not moved a muscle, he was uncertain of what was happening so when her electric touch started roaming his upper body he had only tensed and waited, now that sound out of her was a different story, that little sound awoke something in him, a need he didn’t knew he had, a want that was at the edge of his control. As he closed his eyes to center himself she started to speak and she was so close to his face that he could taste her breath as he inhaled deeply. She said “I’ve always had a penchant for danger” and with that she closed the distance separating her from his lips and landed her own softly as if testing the waters.

His lips were full and fleshy, she meant to deliver a chaste kiss but going slow proved impossible as she felt his body calling to hers and she put more force into the kiss, he was still not moving, she breathed him in and seductively traced his lips with her tongue and tried to sneak her way between his lips. 

Her wetness on him made him lose his resolve, and he finally returned the kiss. He lifted her up from her waist so she was sitting in his lap and she easily opened her legs and put them around his waist, his arms went to her face as he paused everything and held her still.

She opened her eyes half sad half angry to find him looking intently at her, the sad angry feelings disappear when she knew that with one look he was asking her if she was sure; she nodded and smiled. 

That smile was easily the most beautiful thing Vegeta had seen in his life, she was blushing, her eyes glassy with desire, and her sweet smile earnest and inviting; he didn’t need more invitation than that and he kissed her hard and deep as she matched his eagerness; her mouth was moist and warm and as their tongues wrestled in each others depths their hands desperately search for each other skin. He parked his heavy palms in her biceps and from there moved to her back, he pushed her gently so she was even closer to him, like so she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled so there was not even air separating them; he continued his exploration and reached her thighs getting to know with his hands what his eyes were denied minutes ago, she broke the kiss no to refute or fight back but to pant with need and ask for more “Vegeta yes, Vegeta more, mmm”, her words fueled his desire and with ease he lowered them both to the ground staying on top of her, he took a few seconds to looked at her and continued his ministrations, he lowered his hand to his pants to release his hard erection and with one swift move he ripped her panties off, he was about to enter her and she tightened her hand on his shoulder and said “no” it was not hard but it made him stop immediately.

She noticed his instante change in disposition and quickly added, “not so fast my prince, I want to see you, I want to feel you. Take your clothes off”. 

Once more she had left him dumbfounded. “Only if you do the same” he came back quickly

“as you wish” she replied with a glint in her eye that made him soft putty in her hands. He kneeled in front of her and she sat, with elegant ease she pulled her dress over her head to reveal her round full breast under a lacy bra that matched the now destroyed panties she was wearing a minute ago. Her shyness forgotten for she was focused only on his thick and hard erection, she moved to undo the clasp of her bra to release the soft enticing flesh of her breast leaving her fully naked for him; his jaw slacked open, she was stunning. He watched her hungrily, looking at her mons was shaved and glistened with her wet arousal that was currently filling his lungs, her breast were round and crowned with perfectly proportioned pink nipples his mouth was now watering. She gently nudge him to do his part and he obliged promptly removing his shirt with a single fluid motion, he pushed his pants underwear and all to his knees and quickly stood up to slide them off the rest of the way and tossed them aside. 

They were both naked and they drank each other's bodies with lustful looks for a few moments and then she leaned back and with a hand gesture invited him to follow; truth be told she wanted to taste every inch of him, to cover all of that olive skin with wet kisses but she was aching for him she wanted him and she wanted him now. 

His need mirrored hers, he was enthralled by her sensuous body and wanted to trace every part of it but now he had to be inside her, her sweet scent had his mind and body in disarray since the day in the lawn when he first smelled it. He conceded and leaned on top of her, she kissed him gently first on the lips and then on the chin as he covered her with his body, she positioned her parted legs and hips for him to sit close to her core. He wanted this moment to last so he place the tip on his member at her entrance and she begged with muted noises for him to go deeper but he was in control which admittedly was slipping by the second but he tried, he wanted to savor the moment. He started to slide inside of her and she arched against him, she wanted more, he found her hot wetness maddening and the tightness around him borderline overwhelming, that’s it he couldn't take it anymore, he dove inside her with a passionate thrust and they both moaned their pleasure but he stilled not because he wanted, but because he needed it otherwise he was going to come quick. She was right about taking the time to shed their clothes off, feeling her skin under his chest was glorious, she was soft and he was hard, she was pale and he tas tanned, her bright blue eyes looked at the depths of his dark pits, and they were so opposite but at the same time one and the same, he wanted to run far and fast, he never felt like he belong but as she pulsed around him he felt at home, he didn't know what to do with so much emotion so he closed his eyes and started pumping in and out of her at in a steady paused pace which he accentuated every time he was deepest in her. 

Bulma was losing it, what is this thing he was doing to her? It could not be and orgasm, she’s never had one from penetration alone so what else? She was rhythmically pulsing around his hot flesh at her body’s own volition she had no control, when he started penetrating her she accepted that in fact it was an orgasm building fast and strong with every thrust of his hips, she was going to explode. She held on to him for dear life and moaned uncontrollably, he was big and it hurt so good, she had found her favorite place in the world, him inside her. She couldn't take it anymore and she announced almost out of breath “ahhh mmm I'm gonna come ahhh, I'm coming! Vegeta!” with that she gripped him with her inner walls tightly as she came taking him with her as her words and tight spasms had taken him over the edge, he grunted his release and collapsed on top of her keeping some of the weight off trying not to crush her.

He was a man of few words and right now there was no need for any, the rapid breaths slowing down and the stickiness of their sweat and other bodily fluids did all the talking. He was on top of her and she was holding him with her legs around his waist and arms draped on his back, knowingly she released him but didn't pushed him away.

He rolled onto his back but kept one arm draped over her belly, she took that as an invitation and leaned her head on his shoulder and sighted in content. They were both looking up when he said smugly, “you caught me off guard, I can last way more than that”

To which she said “ then let's do it again some time”. Her words were like salve in a wound, she left an open invitation but put no pressure, he certainly wanted more of her he just had gotten a morsel and felt almost addicted, but he was weary for forming a bond with her, weary of her getting attached to him or worse that he would get attached to her.

She was in heaven, the anticipation building up to this encounter was so big that at one point she had feared he would be disappointing but he had delivered and exceeded her expectations. He was as strong and confident as she imagined but at the same time he had listened and handled her gently when the time called for it; having him inside her was a sensory overload and more than satisfying and although she wished he had kissed her more during the act she was completely aware of where he was coming from and tried her best to understand and not let it get to her self-esteem. She was smart even when her desire tried to overrule her rational part she had carefully considered the implications of getting closer to Vegeta and like so she had no expectations as far as having a relationship other than two consenting adults mutual enjoyment of sexual pleasure; right now she was enjoying his warmth and trying very hard to remind herself of the previous statement for she could tell how this man could seduce every part of her maybe even her heart. He stirred under her and she knew it was time to talk and said “I think I know what you wanna say”

He turned his head to look at her and raised an eyebrow in question as he said “Do you now? Let's hear it then” he was clearly amused. 

She sat up, turned to face him as he laid on the floor propped in his elbow, she crossed her arms over her chest covering some of her breast and tried her best to mimic his usual frown and she proceeded in her best gruff voice “Woman! Don’t get any ridiculous romantic ideas in that light head of yours, I’m the price of all Saiyans and I have no time for that sort of buffoonery” she finished with a grunt “hmph” to seal the deal.

Most unexpectedly he laughed, not just a smile but an out loud laugh, they were both equally surprised, her because she had never suspected him capable of producing such a joyful sound and him because he hadn't laughed humorously in decades. He realized suddenly she had him pegged, he constantly tried to seem aloof and distant but somehow she knew how he was feeling, or how he wanted to feel because after the events of this night he was more confused than he wanted to be. Right now he needed space and much to his relief he noticed she was getting dressed and so he started to do the same, but before he could leave she kissed him in the cheek and when he looked at her noticed the ravishing smile she was sporting; she was happy, he felt pleased, ‘what a backward situation’ he thought as he walked away.


	4. 4

He was training as usual in the GR but his thoughts continued to get away from him as he tried to focus; a couple of days had passed since their first time and she was giving his the space he wanted, she was keeping a distance but remained polite and kept giving him a sweet smile every now and then to let him know she hadn't changed her mind; that smiled dazzled him, hit him right in the center of his chest with an intensity that only thinking of it made him stop in his tracks, so he sat cross legged in the middle of the room. Even a few hours after they had sex he wanted her again and since the want had increased exponentially, but he resisted, right now he was having a hard time remembering why. He came back to the basics: attachment, weakness, fear. These reasons didn’t hold much weight at this moment when the flashbacks of their shared moments flooded his memories, and he thought again ‘why?’. He was mentally drained, he was having a hard time leaving the frame of mind he acquired after his years under Frieza but he wanted to, he really did, and she was a way to move past from it; she was everything the tyrant’s world wasn't, she was sexy, fun, sweet, and most important she knew what to expect as far as a relationship. With a resolute step he left the GR, climbed up to his room, and took a cold shower soon there will be something else relieving his erection, as he decided he was going to enjoy her until it lasted.

The Briefs family was already in the kitchen when he came downstairs for dinner as usual, to her parents he looked the same but she noticed the subtle differences as his eyes were darker and brighter and his skin a slightly flushed. They sat down to eat when she looked at him and saw his intention clear in his face a silent ‘I want you’, she responded in kind with a seemingly innocent touch of her hand in his forearm ‘yes’. That was all the communication they needed, it was interesting how well they understood each other with few to zero words every time. She didn’t know how or when nor did she cared, what she did know for sure was that he was going to find his way between her legs tonight and she couldn't wait. After a while dinner was done and each when their own way.

He knew she got the message when she touched him and got confirmation as he inhaled her sensuous arousal that started it building up as soon as she had looked him in the eye. She was perceptive and the attraction generated an invisible bond he relished in, getting her wet with just one look was a new footnote in his book. He didn't had a plan, just wanted her under him so he headed for his room, brushed his teeth, and walked right back out with one destination in mind.

She had left the door of her room ajar and went about her usual business, she knew he would show up any moment and the thrill made her jittery. She was sitting in her bed reading when the door opened and revealed her lover, for the last couple of days she had been on edge just waiting, she wanted to go to him, seduce him, ask him if everything was alright, but she knew that if anything she needed to be patient and now she was getting her reward. He looked regal, he carried himself like the prince he was tall and proud, she felt elated he had accepted her advances because the way he was looking at her made her feel like his princess. She licked her lips in anticipation and didn't take her eyes off him, he was approaching her with a small devilish smile that made her insides turn. He kneel in the bed and crawled to her in all fours and pushed her down, he straddle her hips supporting most of the weight on his tights but still giving her the joy of his weight on her. She said seductively “I've been waiting my prince” came out like a purr. 

He just said “I know, I've been waiting too“. 

His voice sent shivers down her spine as he dove down to kiss her, a desperate kiss as if they had been apart for years, it took her breath away but she didn't missed a bit. She reached up to hug his shoulders but he stopped her, gathered her hands on top of her head and held them there with one hand, “stay” he ordered and she complied.

She looked delicate under him yet he knew how strong willed she was, she was not subdued, she was exactly where she wanted to be and that turned him on even more. She was magnetic and beautiful, her sweet innocent face was glowing with heated passion and he started kissing her from her outstretched arms to her face; as he lifted her shirt her naked breasts were exposed, he inhaled deeply and said, “hmm wicked, I like it”, that made her shiver but kept her hands in place. She felt so soft and he wanted more, he kissed and touched all of her and her sweetness numbed his ever ticking brain to a pleasant hum that allowed him to focus on her; he teased his way to her center making her buckle along the way, when he had his face right in front of her pussy he inhaled and tasted her kissing and pulling at her pink flesh; he was sure she enjoyed what he was doing for her hips trashed wildly against his face, he enjoyed been able to give her such pleasure it made him feel powerful, it was a win win. Usually she felt a little cool to the touch because of his normally higher temperature, but right now she matched the heat, she was burning for him. He stripped her first to look at his prize as he tried to memorize every curve, he then shed all his clothes and relished on the look she gave him unabashedly drinking him in with her bright blue eyes as she bit her lower lip. He wanted to exert dominance and pulled her up to take her from behind, he took hold of her curved hips and invaded her welcoming shaft; her heat enveloped him and her moans appeased his darker thoughts, he had never experienced peace but this must be how it feels. He kept driving himself in and out of her with abandon, but he felt how fast she was approaching her release and didn't want to miss the look on her face as she came for him so without losing contact he flipped her to lay on her back and continued his ministrations as he roughly held her breasts teasing her nipples. It was not long until she came but this time he was prepared for the bliss her peak delivered, she was spent and breathing hard under him but he was not done, he placed her legs on his shoulders and leaned forward to reach deeper inside her as he continued thrusting, shortly after he came; he rolled onto his back tired and satisfied and placed his hands behind his head, she laid on her side facing him and rested her head on his chest and draped her arm over his torso and said softly “mmm so good, I see now it is only going to get better”, he nodded in silent agreement. After a few minutes her respiration was deep and even and he realized she had fallen asleep, moving one hand from its post he reached down for the sheet to cover them both up and hugged her lightly closer to him and left his hand around her, he closed his eyes and slipped into deep oblivion.

When she woke up the next morning she was alone in bed, but it was still warm where he was sleeping not long ago next to her, she smiled at that image. She didn’t lie to herself, she wanted more from him, she refused to be the equivalent of a sex doll. She was aware of Vegeta’s limited social skills, she was not even sure if dating existed where he came from, but at the very least she wanted to be friends, they were already roommates of sorts so it should not be that hard; she was a woman on a mission. 

Familiar with their mutual attraction she knew that if they stayed home they were going to end up in bed, not that it was a bad thing but it didn’t help her case, so going out it was; she needed a place with food and visually interesting to keep her reticent lover entertained for a while as she tried to get a conversation going. She decided to waste no time, showered quickly and came downstairs for breakfast and found him already there, she smiled brightly at him and said “Good morning big guy! Did you sleep well?” she finished with a wink.

In a subdued tone he replied “as a matter of fact I did”, she couldn't help to blush at his amicable demeanor. 

“Do you have plans tonight?” she said baiting him. 

He narrowed his eyes looking from her to her parents and back to her and she gave him a small nod. He huskily replied “I would like to do something with you” 

She blushed furiously at his tone and implication but her parents seemed oblivious to what was happening between them and so to them sounded as if he just agreed to go on a date with her, which was exactly what she was aiming for and she squealed in joy and said “Great, we are going out tonight then”.


End file.
